Charlotte Cracker
|-|Cracker= |-|Biscuit Soldier= Summary Charlotte Cracker, also known as Thousand Arms Cracker, is the 10th son of Big Mom and Totto Land's Minister of Biscuits. He has eaten the Bisu Bisu no Mi, allowing him to produce large numbers of biscuit crackers and reshape them in any form he wishes. He usually inhabits and fights from the inside of an enormous biscuit puppet crafted with his powers, to the point his bounty poster depicts the puppet and not his real face. He was first revealed within the Wholecake Island arc when encountering Monkey D. Luffy and Nami. He is the first of the Three Sweet Commanders to have been revealed. He currently has a bounty of 860,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Charlotte Cracker, known as "Thousand Arms Cracker" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Pirate Commander of Big Mom's crew, Thousand Arms Charlotte Cracker, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Haki (Armament and Observation user), Organic Manipulation (Can create and manipulate biscuits and candies), Golem Creation (He can create multiple Biscuit Soldiers and control them), Fear Manipulation, Some form of Aura, His Golems have: Limited Duplication and Weapon Creation (Can replicate an arm and sword if it is impacted), Enhanced Endurance with Shields, Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (He is superior to his Biscuit Soldiers. Capable of harming Gear 4th Luffy, though only shown whilst using Haki and slashing attacks) | Large Mountain level (Capable of overpowering Base Luffy with ease. Superior to Gear 3rd Luffy, as one of these biscuit soldiers deflected an Elephant Gun without any noticeable difficulties) Speed: Relativistic+ (He was able to react to Gear 4th Luffy's attacks) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with and react to Gear 2nd Luffy), possibly Relativistic+ (Able to somewhat keep up with Boundman Luffy) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, possibly higher via power-scaling | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Unknown, At least Large Mountain level+ '''(More durable than his Biscuit Soldiers, which were destroyed when his body was shot through them. However, during his fight with Gear 4th Luffy, he had not displayed any feats of durability as he never took a single hit, and by the end of their fight, he was one-shot by Tank-Man: Full Version) | '''Large Mountain level (Easily deflected a Gear 3rd punch from Luffy. He also powered through Luffy's Hawk Gatling with very little trouble. It survived a single Kong Gun from Bound Man Luffy despite being unable to tank it and having its shield shatter upon impact and being greatly damaged by it) Stamina: High (While capable of continuously fighting for 11 hours against Luffy, he cannot tolerate taking damage, and struggles to cope with pain inflicted on him) Range: At least a dozen meters due to his size and sword Standard Equipment: His sword "Pretzel" Intelligence: Cracker is an expert craftsman, shaping his biscuits into identical, hulking, and lifelike entities complete with weapons. He usually inhabits one of his puppets as a suit of armor, which he uses to mislead his enemies about his real appearance. Cracker can manipulate his puppets' bodies at will, including granting them extra limbs and weapons, and can even imbue the puppet he inhabits with Busoshoku Haki, further increasing its defensive capabilities. He was also capable of analyzing and outpacing Luffy in the middle of combat. Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. His biscuits are weak against water (If drenched, their bodies are softened to a point in which Base Luffy can overpower and devour them with relative ease). He has stated that he is oversensitive to pain. Cracker is confident in his abilities, but his confidence and violent nature can lead to arrogance, as he had underestimated Luffy, leading him to take an unnecessary blow due to carelessness, losing one of his Biscuit soldiers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Cracker is one of these individuals. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Cracker has displayed a high proficiency with this type of Haki. He is noted by Luffy to have Armament haki to be incredibly hard, placing him at least above Gear 3rd Luffy in that regard, though it is unknown how he stacks up against Luffy in Gear 4th. Bisu Bisu no Mi (Biscuit-Biscuit Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. Cracker is able to create as many biscuits as he wants to and craft them in a way he pleases. 20190310_232829.gif *'Biscuit Soldiers:' Cracker is capable of molding his Biscuits into a powerful warrior. He can create an infinite amount of these soldiers and control them at will. 20190310_232952.gif 20190310_233038.gif *Cracker is capable of creating Biscuits to use merely as shields. Pretzel: Cracker is an exceptional swordsman wielding the named-blade Pretzel. 20190310_233453.gif 20190310_233531.gif 20190310_233547.gif *'Pretzel Roll': Cracker or his Biscuit Soldier spins the blade at high speeds before piercing his target. *'Honey Pretzel': Cracker performs a similar attack as Pretzel Roll, but leaps into his opponent as he lunges. Key: Original Cracker | Biscuit Soldier Gallery charlotte_cracker_and_his_armor_by_verzwei-dagarix.png 8ce7fb9111e46b83d0586e94f68f1d82.png File:06cc7907d731cc6030f4d221658890ae.png Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza Scarlet's Profile (Original Cracker was pit against X792 Erza and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo's profile. Jinbe (One Piece) Jinbe's profile. Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) Ace's profile. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Organic Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 7